


Retread

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Unintended Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn knows what sex is, sure; but making love is something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retread

_ “Hey…”  _ He pulls off, looking into the deep brown eyes across from him. “You sure about this?”

The other man nods, thigh between his own.

Their mouths reconnect, Poe’s tongue making its way between them as he takes in the quiet grunts that his touch draws from the other man.

Finn’s hands run over Poe’s chest, thumbs rubbing circles into his nipples.

Again, the pilot drags his lips away.  _ “Ok, ok. Just-” _

_ “This isn’t my first time.” _

Poe’s sudden reluctance is glaring.

“What?”

“I- I didn’t-”

“You thought I was a virgin?”

“I mean,  _ yeah.” _

“I’m sorry to disappoint, but-”

Poe’s head shakes back and forth hastily. “No, buddy.  _ Finn.  _ Trust me, this is the  _ furthest  _ thing from a disappointment right now. I just assumed that-”

“That the First Order never allowed us to have sex?” He scoffs, “Please. It was routine. Kept us in check.”

The pilot’s face is dumbstruck. “So it’s not, like, an issue, is it?”

Finn’s thumbs suddenly get back to work. “I told you.  _ I want this.” _

Poe’s hands are already at the hem of Finn’s shirt, a gentle tug willing the other man’s hands off of him just long enough to pull the garment up and over his head.

Poe now returns the favor, hands exploring Finn’s dark chest with newfound excitement.

“So, was it, like, something enforced?”

Finn’s rolls his eyes.  _ “No.  _ And, if you don’t mind, I’d rather focus on the sex I’m having  _ right now.” _

Poe laughs softly, “No problem.”

The pilot’s breath hangs for a moment as Finn’s hands drop to his waist.

“Are you gonna…”

“Top.” He doesn’t look up.

Poe’s head tilts back, feeling his boxers slide down and waiting for Finn’s preferred method of foreplay to hit him.

Instead, he hears more fabric shifting. Looking back down, he finds the other man stripping down and making his way to the bed.

“Got some slick?”

Poe gestures to his desk, bemused. “Third drawer.”

Finn procures the small, blue bottle and starts working himself.

Poe watches, arousal just barely offset by confusion as Finn grows to full length.

He looks up. “Are we gonna…?”

Poe blinks. “Uh, yeah.”

He walks over to Finn, who’s hand motions him towards the mattress.

Poe obliges, bending over with both hands flat on the sheet.

Finn puts a hand on the small of his back, guiding himself in.

Poe shifts a bit, surprised by his partner’s straightforwardness. It isn’t until Finn pushes  _ hard  _ to fill Poe with himself that he cuts it short.

_ “Hey _ , wait.” He leans forward, a bit sore as Finn pulls out.

“You ok?”

Poe stands back up and turns around. “What’s the hurry?”

“Sorry?”

“Finn, that was a little…  _ aggressive  _ of you.”

His eyes go wide.  _ “Oh!” _

Poe grins, “It’s o-”

“Did I hurt you?” His voice is thick with concern.

The pilot shakes his head. “I’m fine. But… I think we should talk about this first; we seem to have different ideas about it.”

Finn takes his hand and sits down on the end of the bed.

“Sex, before… I assume it wasn’t done for pleasure?”

Finn cocks his head. “It’s a biological need.”

“No, it’s not. Finn, that’s… that’s bullshit.”

Poe looks him in the eye, “Sex is something people share. It’s not a  _ duty,”  _ he cracks a half-smile at the thought, “it’s something you do because it  _ feels good.” _

Finn’s eyes shift around in thought.

“Did it feel good before?”

“I guess?”

“Did you ever have to bottom?”

Finn’s lips part, but nothing comes out.

“Sex isn’t supposed to hurt,  _ or  _ feel like a chore.”

“Oh?”

“So, maybe I should show you a bit before we try again; show you what I mean.”

Finn nods.

“First thing,” he puts a hand on Finn’s stomach, “you can take your time. Play around a bit before you actually get to it.”

“Alright...”

“And there are plenty of things that feel good, it’s not just about fucking.”

“Right.”

Poe’s hand travels down and wraps around Finn’s cock, “It’s about feeling good.”

The man beside him shudders as Poe’s thumb circles under his head, still slick and quickly making up for any hardness lost.

“See?”

Finn looks down at Poe’s waist. “Can I?”

The pilot smirks. “Be my guest.”

Finn’s hand reaches down and takes hold of Poe’s erection, thumbing it the same way.

_ “That’s it.” _

He takes the encouragement and starts stroking slowly, Poe following suit.

“Feels good, right?”

Finn grins,  _ “Yeah.” _

Poe slows his tempo, not wanting to finish here.

“There’s more we can try.”

Finn lets go of him. “Ok.”

“Are you alright with me going lower?”

Finn isn’t exactly enthusiastic, but he trusts Poe.

“I guess.”

The pilot smiles. “Just stop me if you don’t like what’s going on.”

Finn nods.

Poe’s hands guide his legs apart, and Finn shifts his waist lower.

“Ok, so this might feel a little weird, but you’ve just gotta trust me.”

Finn laughs.

“Ok?”

“Yeah.”

Poe grabs the bottle and rubs some slick between his fingers, making sure to warm the gel up before running one over Finn’s hole.

“Good?”

“Good.”

He presses lightly, slowly guiding his finger inside the other man. He keeps going until he feels himself rub over Finn’s prostate.

Poe can’t see his face, but that doesn’t stop his grin from forming. “Feel that?”

_ Mhm. _

Poe rubs the pad of his finger over it, using his other hand to keep stroking Finn.

_ “Poe…” _

The pilot stops.

“I don’t wanna come yet.”

The pilot pulls his finger out, giving Finn one last pump with his hand before pulling himself up and planting a kiss on his belly.

Finn laughs, putting his hands on Poe’s head as he comes up for a kiss.

When Poe’s had enough, he starts planting kisses down Finn’s neck instead.

“Are you still ok with bottoming?”

Poe looks back up, teeth showing in a half-smirk. “Absolutely.”

Finn leans up for one more kiss before taking the bottle into his hand again.

Poe rubs his cheek, eyes eating up every curve of Finn’s face.

“Should I start the same way?”

The pilot shifts onto his back, legs apart.

Finn takes the hint, getting his finger plenty wet before trying to duplicate Poe’s steps. He gets a feel for his entrance, fingertip grazing over it before pressing just hard enough for it to slip inside. He pushes further, trying but failing to find anything of note.

“Where’s the spot-”

“It’s just a bump. Feel for it.”

Finn tries again, sliding his finger out a little and eventually feeling a slight bump inside of Poe. He strokes against it slowly, looking up at Poe for response.

_ “Right there, _ buddy.” His mouth curls into a pleasured grin as Finn presses harder and faster against his sweet spot.

“Use another finger. You’ve gotta open me up a bit.”

Finn uses his free hand to get slick over his middle finger before cautiously gliding it in alongside the other, feeling Poe relax around him as he continues to rub over his prostate.

“Another?”

Poe’s already  _ technically  _ ready after Finn’s initial entrance, but he needed something a bit more gentle before trying again.

“I’m good.”

Finn removes his fingers slowly, rubbing himself with his other hand and fumbling with the bottle between slippery fingers to slick himself up again.

“You sure you’re ok? I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“Finn, trust me. I’m good.”

“Ok.”

He ignores his first instinct and takes his sweet time, easing himself in and appreciating how much more accepting Poe feels now that he’s had time to prepare.

He’s halfway in when he hears Poe moan, something he’s never associated with the activity but something  _ definitely welcome  _ all the same.

“That feels good?”

Poe nods blissfully.

He pushes deeper, short curls occupying the space just above his cock brushing up against Poe’s perineum.

Poe runs a hand over his stomach, rubbing circles into his right nipple.

Finn braces himself with his left hand as he reaches out with his right to start stroking Poe.

Finn pulls himself a good ways back out when he hears Poe moaning  _ “You feel so fucking good, buddy.” _

His lip is caught under teeth, reveling in the warmth surrounding him. “You do too, Poe.  _ So good.” _

He pushes back in again, feeling himself rub over Poe’s sweet spot and savoring the slight change in tightness around him as the pilot reacts to it.

“You can go faster if you want.”

“Sure?”

_ “Pretty fuckin’ sure,” _ he grunts.

Finn grins as he starts to rock his hips back and forth with more confidence, his sensitivity skyrocketing as he can feel himself climb higher towards his peak. 

But it’s different this time; this is _way_ better than before. This feels hot and sweet in his stomach, it feels more intimate and passionate than anything he’s felt before.

He looks down at the pilot’s cock in his hand as he feels it grow slick, watching with fervency as beads of precome roll down and collect on his thumb.

“You close?”

Poe nods. “You?”

“Close, yeah.” His thrusts take on more depth, loving the contrast as every inch of himself gets exposed to the cool air before plunging back into the pilot.

“Slow down with me. Let’s come together, huh?”

Finn happily obliges, grip on Poe loosening and speed decreasing until he feels himself approach the point of no return.

His grip tightens again and he starts pumping harder, hips bucking more sporadically as he tries to hold out just a  _ little  _ longer.

“Finn, ok,  _ Finn…” _

Poe’s torso tightens up as he feels the first shot of come hit his stomach, Finn following soon after as a white-hot intensity runs through his cock, buried deep in Poe as he pushes in further than he’d otherwise feel comfortable with.

_ “Buddy, ohhhhh Finn…”  _ Poe’s moans are only making Finn’s subsequent shots more intense, daring to back out an inch before pushing back in as he nearly collapses from the feeling.

Poe’s load is generous, more than he’s used being pulled from deep within him as Finn twitches and bucks against his prostate.

_ “Poe, fuck…”  _ He feels the intensity fade, heat replacing raw pleasure as he empties himself with what feels like the last shots of come he could physically muster into the pilot.

He doesn’t dare pull out, leaning over Poe and getting a taste of the seed on his stomach as he waits for every bit of aftershock to ride out.

Poe lets go of himself, closing his eyes and loving the heat inside of him as Finn gradually takes up less and less room.

“Hey, c’mere.” Poe’s smooth voice is all the enticement Finn needs to finally pull out and lie on top of the man below him, leaning up to kiss him again.

Poe runs his hands through Finn’s hair, still sore in the best possible way.

_ “Buddy,  _ that was... “

“Fucking perfect.” Finn smiles against the other man’s mouth, heart racing and palms sweaty as he recovers.

“Do you get it now?”

“I can’t believe,” he swallows, “it took me this long to make love to someone. Not just fuck them, but  _ make love to them.” _

Poe laughs, “Poetic.”

“I’m serious. I love you so fucking much.”

“You too, buddy.”

Finn rolls onto his back, Poe’s come spread between them in trails across his chest.

“I’m just sorry you’ve been having such awful sex all this time.”

Finn scoffs, “Me too.”

Poe chuckles, trailing it off into a sigh as he takes hold of Finn’s hand.

 

It grounds them both; holding hands is the shared reminder that they’re both still here, still alive no matter what’s happened up until now.

 

But this time, it’s different. It’s a confirmation; a sign of mutual respect, not just mutual recognition. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep, messes on their stomachs far removed from consciousness as they slip into an easy sleep, brains still high on endorphins in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I've been writing inexperienced Finn, I really wanted to try something different and was inspired by a Tumblr post (which I can't find for the life of me). It essentially gave the concept of Finn actually being fully aware and experienced with sex, but obviously having learned it in the First Order, it's more inconsiderate fucking than anything with passion behind it. Thus, Poe has to kind of guide him though what sex can be like if it's done between people who genuinely care about each other.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave feedback, no matter what kind.


End file.
